Forbidden Lust
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Forbidden Desire Sequel! It's been three months already and Hermione & Draco are still pursuing one another...Secretively, of course. Can their relationship survive in the real world? The odds are against them, but when did they start playing by the rule?


Title: Forbidden Lust

Rating: M

Pairing: Hermione and Draco

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Desire one shot. It's been three months already, and Hermione and Draco are still pursuing one another...Secretively, of course. Can their relationship survive in the real world, and will they finally realize their feelings for one another? The odds are against them, but then again, when did they start playing by the rules?

Author's Note: Some of you requested a sequel, so it gave me an idea. Originally I wasn't going to write a sequel but since so many people liked the story, I thought I'd write two sequels all together. This is going to be the sequel to Forbidden Desire, and then I'm going to be writing a third installment, so it will be a trilogy of one shots. The last one will be called Forbidden Love, so look out for that one as well.

Chp. 1- Secret Relationship

Hermione smiled over at her girlfriends as they downed shots. Tonight was girl's night, and Hermione had been roped into coming along, although she had wanted nothing more than to spend the night with Draco.

She couldn't very well tell her friends that though, because she and Draco had agreed to keep their relationship a secret. It wasn't that they were ashamed of each other. They just didn't want their friends destroying the good thing they had going.

Old rivalries were hard to break, so it was best to wait until they were positive they wanted to stay together.

The sex was amazing...There was absolutely no doubt about that, but that's mostly what their relationship consisted of. Don't get her wrong...She thorougly enjoyed their relationship but she was realistic. She knew they weren't ready for the real world, and so they preferred to live in their own fantasy one where they could just be Hermione and Draco.

When they were together, they weren't rivals or old schoolmates. They were just a man and a woman, who happened to lust for one another on almost an hourly interval.

Before Draco, Hermione had been a virgin. She knew nothing of carnal pleasures until he came along.

Now Draco on the other hand...

Merlin was he good in the sack. He was much more...experienced than Hermione, and was teaching her everything she would ever need to know about shagging. He knew how to push her buttons and make her crazy for him. It was one of his gifts, besides being wealthy, handsome, and intelligent.

He had a way with women.

Hermione was brought back to the club as Ginny slapped another shot glass down in front of Hermione. Hermione's ears filled with loud techno music as she came back into her surroundings. Normally Hermione wasn't all for clubbing, but Ginny had insisted on her coming tonight because they hadn't seen each other lately. Ginny had been busy with her boyfriend, Harry Potter, who just happened to be one of Hermione's best friends.

They had been going together for about six months now, and Ginny was due back to Hogwarts in a matter of days for her seventh and final year. She was looking forward to it, but she was going to miss the Golden Trio terribly.

Hermione downed her shot of some amber liquor and grimaced. She wasn't a heavy drinker, and she knew she was going to pay for all these shots tomorrow but she was going to try and enjoy them tonight. Maybe if she asked Draco nicely, he would brew her up a hangover potion. He was absolutely marvelous when it came to making potions. Hermione had done well in Potions class, but Draco had excelled. It was the one class he had surpassed her in, and it didn't even have to do with the fact that his Head of House happened to be the teacher. He had a talent when it came to brewing, and he certaintly knew it.

Hermione smiled to herself as her thoughts returned to Draco. She was constantly thinking about him nowadays...Whether it be about him naked, or just his person in general.

She could remember the first time they had slept together very well. She had thought him to be intimidating naked, but now she just found him to be wonderfully abundant. He was definitely gifted in more than one area...but below the belt he was particularly impressive.

It was almost as if he was sculpted from rock, and chiseled to perfection. She had seen his body millions of times already, and she had never found even one flaw. He was bloody perfect...

Since they had been 'together', Draco had started smiling. Although he still had his signature smirk, that she loved so very much. That smirk was one of the reasons she fell for him...It made her heart beat faster, her stomach fill with butterflies, and her body reacted to it almost immediately. As soon as that smirk appeared on his face, she wanted to jump his bones and kiss him senseless.

He knew that smirk was her downfall, and he used it to his advantage. He could get her to do anything when that bloody smirk was on his face. Hermione wanted to try new things with him, but sometimes she wasn't so sure of herself and wasn't as enthusiastic as he wanted. So he plastered that smirk on his face, and he could get her to loosen up and experiment with him.

Before she had never even known there were different positions when shagging, and she had never been attuned and one with her body. Now she knew almost as much as Draco when it came to shagging, and could give him a run for his money. She had never been entirely fond of her body, but Draco seemed to love it and she had come to love it as well.

After they shagged, they would just lie there with each other in comfortable silence, holding each other or sometimes they started talking about the future and what they wanted to do. They had passionate discussions over breakfast in bed, and discussed their favorite books thoroughly. If it hadn't been for their differences in Hogwarts, they might have become good friends before this. Merlin had finally removed the obstacles that Hogwarts had presented them with, and they were able to see how perfect this relationship they had at the moment was.

Without their rival houses, friends interferring, or anything else to stop them, they were free to do as they please. Their relationship was more than just shagging on some levels, because they understood one another, and they had wonderful communication when they wanted it.

Sure they had some rows, but that just gave them the opportunity to have make-up sex, which was even more wonderful, because after a couple of days of not being together, they wanted each other even more.

They had agreed early on to always meet at Hermione's flat, because they didn't want to risk going to Malfoy Manor, and frankly she really didn't want to go there at all. So Draco would apparate over and, more often then not, spend the night. She could probably count the occasions he hadn't spend the night on one hand, because it was so rare for him to leave her during the night. She knew that he enjoyed their discussions, and debates. Their shagging, and their snuggling.

Sometimes Hermione would read out loud as she laid between Draco's legs, basking in the afterglow of their love making, if you would call it that. She didn't want to get ahead of herself. She knew she wasn't in love with Draco, but she liked him immensely. She could be herself around him, which she could only say about a few other people.

They matched each other in intelligence, conversation, and wit...They had been together for three months almost, and somehow the time had flown by quickly. Hermione had loved every minute of her time with Draco, and she wouldn't trade the memories she had already made with him for anything in the world.

She just wished she didn't have to hide their relationship from her closest friends. Draco had told her that they could come out into the open when they both wanted to, and they would have to face the music for keeping everyone else in the dark for those earlier months. Sometimes she wanted to come out into the open so they would be free to go out on dates, but other times she didn't want to because she liked the secrecy. Draco and herself didn't have to worry about anyone trying to break them up, or telling them they were crazy to be together.

They knew the odds might be against them later on, so they didn't want to face reality at the moment.

Who could really blame them for wanting to be together in their own little paradise?

Hermione wondered whether Draco would be awake when she got home. She hoped he would be...

She smiled to herself as she let herself think what would happen if he was awake. Her friends stopped talking and looked over at Hermione, who had a far away look in her eyes, and a broad grin on her face. They exchanged looks among themselves, trying to decide what to do.

Hermione had been out of it the entire night practically...Maybe she was coming down with something.

Ginny reached over and shook her best friend lightly. Hermione snapped out of her daze, and looked over at Ginny, slightly annoyed because her friend had interrupted a wonderful image Hermione had had of Draco in all his glory.

"Are you alright Hermione? Do I need to apparate you home?"

Hermione saw this as her chance to escape from girl's night out. She just wasn't in the mood to be around all her friends. All she wanted was to be with Draco, shagging before they went to sleep together. If she left now, there was a very good chance that Draco would still be awake. It was only midnight...

"Oh I just have a headache. It's killing me. I don't want to spoil the party, so I think I'll just get going and go home to sleep. No need for you to leave as well."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble Hermione..."

"No...Honestly. You girls enjoy yourself and make sure you have extra shots for me."

Hermione hugged each of the girls in turn, making sure to hug Ginny last.

"Us two girls will have to get together again before you go back to Hogwarts..."

Ginny nodded in approval and hugged Hermione tightly. Finally she released her, and Hermione grabbed out her wand before apparating home from the wizarding club they had been at.

She appeared in her living room, and smiled at the familiar surroundings. The light gray walls, and the white couch that Draco and herself had spent a lot of time together on. Hermione had decorated her flat herself, and above all, she had made sure it was comfortable and inviting. It had a make yourself at home feel to it, and she always felt at ease when she was here. It was her sanctuary.

Hermione could hear the shower faintly in the distance, and smiled softly to herself. So Draco _was_ awake...and he happened to be naked in her shower, unaware that she was home now.

She could take him by surprise...

Hermione walked towards the back of her flat, stripping out of her tight black pants, and red satin halter top. She stopped outside of the bathroom door to slip off her black lace knickers before quietly opening the door. She made no sound as she crossed over to the shower.

She could feel the warm, muggy air surrounding her. It fell over her body like a cloak, warming her chilled body. Hermione could see Draco's tall, lean body through the fogged up glass of the shower door. His figure was a bit blurred around the edges, but she could make out the basic definition of his body. Whatever she couldn't make out, she could recall from memory.

Hermione saw his front was to her, and he was currently washing his hair with his eyes closed, so she choose this moment to slip into the shower, undetected. Usually Draco was the sly, sneaky one but Hermione had learned more than just sexual techniques from him. He had taught her, practically against her will, how to fly on a broom. That was one thing that she did not like to do. She hated to fly.

Draco had put on his smirk, with which he could do more than charm the pants off of Hermione. She had begrudging accepted his invitation to fly. She had spent most of the time with a death grip around Draco's waist, her head buried in between his shoulder blades, and her eyes closed.

She grimaced at the memory before bringing herself to the task at hand. If she wanted to catch Draco by surprise, she would have to hurry up before he opened his eyes. She placed a seductive grin upon her face before pushing Draco against the shower wall, and pressing her body into his.

A satisfied smirk appeared on his face, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her petite waist before bringing his soft, succulent lips down to hers'. Hermione placed her hands into his wet hair, and grinned to herself when she felt the shampoo still in his hair.

Draco nipped at her bottom lip before trailing his tongue along it. Hermione eagerly opened her mouth, and their tongues met in an intense battle. Hermione released a throaty moan, and she felt Draco poking her stomach now.

When she was finally snogged thoroughly enough for Draco's standards, he pulled their lips apart to trail kisses along her jaw and neck. Hermione leaned her head back to allow his warm, wet mouth better access to her soft neck.

He nipped at her pulse point, knowing it spiked her arousal every time, intensifying her lust for him. Hermione whimpered Draco's name, wanting to feel him inside her already. She shifted her hips before slowing sliding him inside her.

Draco let out a low feral growl as he moved in and out of her, slowly picking up speed. He knew what his witch liked, and he wasn't about to deny her any longer. He had been waiting for her for several hours, less than pleased that she had to go out with her friends tonight. He had planned on hitting the sack after his shower, because the longer he waited for her, the more anxious he got...and Draco Malfoy did not like to be anxious one bit...

He also didn't like to be kept waiting, or coming in as second best. Even though Hermione and himself hadn't been officially announced as a couple, he was already possessive of her. Not that he let on...He kept his feelings to himself, which is where he liked them.

Draco knew that if she would have had a choice in the matter, she would have stayed home tonight, but her friends had positively insisted. She was very easily convinced and persuaded...Which he knew all too well. All he had to do was give her a sexy smirk, and she was like putty in his hands. She aimed to please people...

These past few months were the best he had ever known, and he knew despite his mind telling him not to, he was starting to fall for this quick-witted, intelligent, bloody gorgeous woman. She kept him on his toes, and he was content and calm when he was with her.

Of course they had rows, but they were few and well spaced apart. They made them stronger afterwards, and Draco had to admit that the making up was absolutely brilliant. It was some of the best sex they had...

Not that any of it was anything less than extremely enjoyable and pleasurable...

If he was willing to admit it to himself, he was glad that Hermione was a virgin when they had first slept together. He was presented with the opportunity to teach her everything he knew about shagging...which happened to be quite a lot, if he did say so himself.

Hermione was a quick learner, and she strived to do everything perfect. She was inquisitive and asked him questions quite often. She only needed a small bit of persuasion occasionally, otherwise she was usually very good about experimenting, and experiencing new things.

If Draco wasn't careful of his heart he knew that it would be only a matter of time before he fell in love with Hermione Granger. Every day he wanted to be by her side, and when he wasn't, he was particularly moody and rather miserable. His thoughts consisted mainly of his brown haired and eyed witch. She was constantly on his mind, and he replayed their encounters the next day, over and over again, till he got dizzy and drunk with satiated lust. He would count the hours till they would meet again, and he wasn't satisfied until she was in his arms again, where he thought she rightfully belonged.

Ever before graduation night, he had had a crush on Hermione. He had never really considered pursuing her though until that night. He wanted to have her at least once and he knew it was the perfect moment. He never thought they would see each other again, but after satisfying his cravings for the witch that once, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away. She was intoxicating, and so unique. There was no other witch like her, and Draco was sure that she was his one true love...

In his heart he knew this, because he had never even really liked any of his other girlfriends, or cared about them. They had simply been there for satisfying his sexual urges, and once he tired of them, he would throw them away and go for someone new.

He usually felt suffocated by women because after a couple times shagging, they started becoming clingy and needy. Hermione was different though...She spent time with him, but they had alone time as well. They genuinely wanted to spend the time together, and when they did, Draco loved every bloody second. She was so fun to be around, and she most certaintly didn't suffocate him. In fact they were very comfortable around each other and they had even started sharing some more personal things about one another...Like childhood memories, past relationships, and stuff like that.

Hermione knew he had a less than happy childhood, and every time he brought up his childhood, she comforted him.

Draco knew that if his parents ever found out what he was up to, he would be in some serious trouble...His father would probabaly beat him within an inch of his life.

Hell hath not fury like a Death Eater deceived...

Lucius Malfoy definitely hated having the wool pulled over his eyes...especially by his own son. Draco could recall a few instances where he had been punished for besting his father. Keeping his relationship with Hermione secret was first priority at the moment, because he knew that there would be unpleasant consequences when they were found out.

She was a Muggle born...He wouldn't allow himself to say the foul 'M' word anymore. He knew that it hurt Hermione deeply, and he didn't want to hurt his witch. He had grown as a person as well, and he no longer cared about blood like he used to. Hermione had beat him in every subject except Potions, and she was gorgeous. Honestly...She was the perfect woman.

Draco brought himself back to the here and now, concentrating on giving Hermione some pleasure. He gave her a grin before nipping along her shoulder. He reversed their positions, and pinned her wonderfully perfect body between his own and the cold shower tiles. Hermione shivered and clung to his body more.

These walls are bloody cold, Hermione thought to herself.

She didn't know which sensation to pay more attention to...Draco's warm body or the cold wall behind her. She wanted to pay more attention to the former, but it was a difficult task. She lifted her legs up and wrapped them securely around Draco's waist. He was buried deep within her at the moment, and he slid in even further with a muffled cry.

Hermione smiled to herself and moved her hips in sync with Draco's. His thrusts were slow, and deep- just like Hermione liked...at least most of the time. Sometimes she couldn't help her lust for Draco, and they had hot, passionate, rough sex although these occasions were fewer.

Hermione felt Draco's mouth close around her breast, and he lavished it with kisses, licks, and caresses. Hermione laid her head against the wall, letting her eyes flutter close as her body reacted to Draco's wonderful touches. She could feel herself already on edge, and she knew it was only a matter of moments before Draco drove her over the cliff of ecstasy.

He pulled his lips away from her breast and brought his lips up to her ear.

"Merlin I missed you tonight Hermione. I'm glad you decided to come home early..."

Hermione opened her eyes to stare into Draco's lust filled silver eyes. He gave her a genuine smile before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Me too Draco...Me too."

Hermione kissed him passionately as she started to climax, clenching around Draco, who happened to be embedded deep within her at the moment. Draco groaned against her lips, kissing her with more fever as he too started to climax.

"Oh Draco," Hermione murmurred softly.

His lips were like heaven upon her's as they climaxed simaltaneously, as if they were one. She slipped her hands into his silky blonde strands, threading through his hair before sliding her hands down to his shoulders and clutching his muscular back.

She dug her nails into him as she met her end, leaving behind crescent shapes upon his normally perfect skin. Draco grinned against her lips and Hermione sighed with content when their lips broke apart.

Draco rested his forehead against her's, letting his warm breath fall over her face. Hermione laid her head upon his shoulder, breathing in his cinnamon scent that she had grown to love and cherish. It was a comfort every time she smelled his familiar scent, and every time she slept in her bed alone, she could still smell him on her sheets. His scent never faded, because he was there on an almost daily basis. Hermione was so used to the scent covering herself and her furniture that she didn't know what she would do if it suddenly disappeared. It was something she had become accustomed to, and she knew that it was a comforting thing. She felt protected and desired whenever she saw him, breathed in his scent, and laid in his arms.

Her life would definitely be turned upside down when, and possibly if they broke up. She hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that, but she didn't want to kid herself. She knew they would have hardships and criticism to endure, especially from their friends, if they decided to stay with one another.

Hermione felt Draco's lips lightly ghost over her's before he pulled them away and looked her straight in the eye. She gave him a feeble grin, exhausted beyond belief. Draco smiled with understanding and carefully released Hermione from his death grip he had on her. She unwrapped her legs from his waist before standing shakily on her own two feet. She wasn't entirely stable after that intense orgasm she had just experienced. Finally she was able to walk, and she left Draco to finish his shower, opting to head into her bedroom.

She yawned as she padded through her hall before opening her door and walking to her bed. She pulled the covers back, and snuggled into the bed before covering herself up with her black comforter and red silk sheets. She turned on her side, snuggling her head down into the fluffy pillow, willing sleep to overcome her.

A few minutes later, in between her state of conciousness, and unconciousness, she heard Draco slip into her bed. He came up behind her, fitting himself against her back. She smiled softly to herself when she happened to notice, even when she was half asleep, that they fit together perfectly.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, almost possessively, and laid his head against her shoulder. He gave a soft sigh of content, not meaning for Hermione to hear this, because he thought she was asleep.

Hermione's last thought before she fully faded into unconciousness was that she fully loved being in Draco's muscular arms. There was no place else in the world she would rather be.

Well what did you think of the sequel? The idea came to me, and I just went with it. It's a little longer than Forbidden Desire, and it's placed a few months ahead from when the first one took place. So I can't wait to hear what everyone thought about this one shot. I'm not entirely sure about the idea, so I want everyone's opinion. Please review!


End file.
